hydrarspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ironman Crafting
Non-donator Route: First thing off is, donator's route to 99 crafting is a pain. No joke, I did it, and I will never do it again... maybe. So first thing off is getting to level 20 crafting to be able to cut sapphire. The main road for non-donator's route will be cutting jewelry, there is no other way. To get to level 20 crafting, go to the crafting guild be going to skilling teleport -> crafting -> crafting guild. Once there, exit the guild and go west to kill some cows to get some cowhide. Then go back inside and talk to tanner, this is the only tanner as an ironman that will allow you to tan your hides. From level 1-20, make soft leather. 0c225204ee.jpg To get needles and threads, talk to about any shop to access the ironman shop to buy them. With these soft leather make leather gloves until level 7. At level 7 make leather boots until level 9. At level 9 make leather cowl until level 11. At level 11 make leather vambraces until level 14. At level 14 make leather body until level 18. And at level 18 make leather chaps until 20. OR Just get a full inventory of soft leather and make gloves until 20 if your that lazy. Once until level 20, you can start cutting sapphires. Yay! Basically from this point on, you cut jewelry until you are 99... yup. The life of being a non donator. The main question here would be, where would you get all these jewelry? Well, what I did was go into any of the God War Dungeon bosses and farmed them. Yup. Another way is slayer, but it is a bit slower. Some things to keep in mind, to cut sapphire is 20, emerald is 27, ruby is 34, diamond is 43, dragonstone is 55, and onyx is 67. I suggest doing crafting during 2x/4x/8x (4x = votes) (8x = votes/cw exp scrolls) as it will lower the amount of gems you will need. Sadly, there is no really better way for non-donator ironman to get 99 crafting other than this. There is also another way if you so wish to like to do. I mainly did this way as it is faster expierence per hour. The other way is collecting dragon hide from Green, Red, Blue, and Black dragon and creating armor from them. I didn't really do this way as it felt too much of a pain for me, but hey, some people might like this way. Some levels to care about when doing this way are: Level 57 Green dragonhide vambraces Level 60 Green dragonhide chaps Level 63 Green dragonhide body Level 66 Blue dragonhide vambraces Level 68 Blue dragonhide chaps Level 71 Blue dragonhide body Level 73 Red dragonhide vambraces Level 75 Red dragonhide chaps Level 77 Red dragonhide body Level 79 Black dragonhide vambraces Level 82 Black dragonhide chaps Level 84 Black dragonhide body. Good luck to those who will become 99 crafting as a non-donator as I am one of those too. Donator Route: Donator route is the more money based route and is the easier route. This route consist of you having money to buy 1 glassblowing pipe, and a lot of molten glass in the ironman shop. 7de909c48e.jpg Each molten glass cost about 10k each to just keep in mind when doing this route. Basically you use the glassblowing pipe on the molten glass to craft glass. Level 1 to 4 is Beer glass Level 4 to 12 is Candle Lantern Level 12 to 33 is Oil Lamp Level 33 to 42 is Vial Level 42 to 46 is Fishbowl Level 46 to 49 is Unpowered Orb Level 49 to 87 is Lantern lens and from 87 to 99 is Light orb. It is best to stock up on molten glass right after a server reset/update as the shops will be refilled with 5000 molten glasses which then you can buy for crafting.